


softest

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, soft, very very very light angst or hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aleena and noel are laying in bed after the stream where he shaved his hair.
Relationships: Aleena/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	softest

**Author's Note:**

> don't show this to tmg or anyone affiliated!! ty  
> hope u enjoy this lil drabble

noel was laying close to aleena, his arm circling her waist. he was looking up at her, tired and soft after a long stream.

“d’you like it?” he asks, voice barely there.

aleena’s hand finds its way to the back of his neck, where it lays softly. “you look good. i like your hair better, though. makes you look softer”

noel’s eyes smile a bit,”i don’t look soft now?” he asks playfully, making his girl smile.

aleena mutters a soft “no, you don’t” and he lays his head back on her chest. after a few minutes, he nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

“makes me remember how i was raised” noel whispers, his voice low and muffled. aleena thinks he might hear the pain in her chest after he said those words.

“i know it does, baby. i know you’re doubting who you are right now,” she doesn’t think it’s necessary to add that she’s gonna be with him through it. he should know by now. though she does say “i’ll love you through it”.

noel looks up at her again. lays his head back on her chest again. playing softly with her long hair, he mutters “love you more” and doesn’t stop looking at her.

after a few minutes, aleena looks to the side, mutters “y’know, it doesn’t make you look softer, but it does make you look hot”

her man laughs softly, looks up at her with a smile and eyebrows raised “oh, so this is your way to segue into having sex?”

“shut up, noel.” he can hear the love in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a comment if u did <3  
> also wanna make clear the "makes me remember how i was raised etc" part is not racial profiling?? im worried it might seem like that but it's me self projecting into noel.  
> love u have a good day!


End file.
